shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Shores
0 (Present) Together with many allies from outside the Shores, Frostkeep is recaptured from the orcs, but occupied by the Golden Empire. On the same day, Sinjai and his bugbears attacks and captures Tal'entylar. The Knights of the Shores burns parts of the northern Tearwood Forest. :-0 Fortress Sarwick and Frostkeep falls to the orcs :-1 Tarloc is attacked by Kuo-toa serving The Ancient One :-1 Battle of Bloodfall, the white dragon Araathark the White is defeated at the Ashfrost Glacier, Boili Rockmug dies :-1 The Knights of the Shores new stronghold at Ashrin Crossing is completed :-1 Viser is executed by petrification in Tal'entylar :-1 Frostkeep celebrates the birth of Lillian Marlson :-1 Karek, Nina and Viser kill over twenty guards, destroy the Tarloc Guardhouse and unleash a magical mist in Tarloc :-1 Adventurers defends Urogalan's Depths from a horde of Kuo-toa :-2 Battle of Ashrin Crossing, Lord Alim Terradon, Mandis Menthur, Jando Hald and Lil are killed :-2 Tarloc sets up camp by Ashrin Crossing :-2 Destruction of the Tower of the Lex Arcanis :-2 The Six Heroes of Sarwick saves the fort from an attack by orcs :-3 The quarantine of South Tarloc is lifted :-3 Cultists of Talona kills several of the Lords of Tarloc :-3 Destruction of Ashrindale and the Iron Guardian of Frostkeep, Saelihn is also killed :-3 Passing of the Red Star, meteorites rains down on the Shores :-3 Relations between Frostkeep and Tarloc degenerate :-3 Humanoid hordes led by Viser and Nelia attack Frostkeep :-3 The queen of Tal'entylar is killed :-3 Riot in Tarloc, Lord Trent Menden is killed :-3 Mandis Menthur, Marlissa and Scarlet of the Lex Arcanis constructs the Iron Guardian of Frostkeep :-3The Red Plague spreads in Ashrindale and Tarloc, South Tarloc is under quarantine :-3 The Red Star Comet appears on the sky :-3 The hero Svart Aere dies under mysterious circumstances :-4 Founding of the Lex Arcanis :-4 Boili Rockmug re-opens the Frostkeep Iron Mine :-4 Fortress Sarwick retaken :-4Evana Marlson, Duke Deron Marlson's sister commits suicide :-5 Nina the necromancer is driven away from Frostkeep :-5 Battle of Frostkeep :-6 Fortress Sarwick lost (In-game history begins) :-9 Orcs on the move again :-50 The Arcane Asylum is closed after a mass escape :-65 Kalldor Sarwick’s battle :-75 Hillnar the Mad becomes the sole Lord of Tarloc; his rule is short-lived :-80 Orcs start moving westward, beginning of the orcish wars :-110 Sir Tydus Moorheim falls while defending the Ashrin Moors from the hordes of the Blazeridge Mountains :-150 Frostkeep's golden period :-190 Thorwaldar Bladestorm slays Margathar the Stormbringer :-200 Sinjai appears again and destroys the elven fortress in Tearwood :-202 The grey elven sorceress Siritakainen Melvirras battles Morgril the Lich near Ashrin Crossing :-205 Tarloc builds the Arcane Asylum :-210 Battle of Kheldom :-250 Kheldom's usurpation of the farmlands :-260 Talonir Riv constructs a tower near Pinedale :-280 Founding of Frostkeep :-300 Founding of Bloodfall by Ranthor Nighthawk :-500 The last Gray Elven settlement falls to Frost Giants :-550 Eomurild Melvirras defends the Gray Elven communities from the Terror of the Depths :-650 Xannatlakhor the Ageless creates an underground labyrinth :-900 Legendary founding of Tarloc :-930 Coming of humans from the south :-944 Calorith's Arcane Academy is founded :-1100 Settling of Halflings in the region :-1500 War between Sinjai and the elves :-3500 Founding of Tal'entylar :-5000 Settling of Elves in the region :-10000 Demise of the Arithmian Empire. Arithmian History The Arithmian Empire. Long before any halfling, human dwarf or even elf inhabited the lands, the Arithmians lived in these regions. According to the legends, people in those times lived in vast cities and commanded huge magical powers. The Arithmians were the inhabitants of the city of Arithmia. In time, Arithmia went to war and conquered all other cities, giving birth to the Arithmian Empire. The empire did not last long, however. The empire with all cities was mysteriously destroyed. Today, all that remains of this eon are deep ruins. Frostkeep itself is built on the Arithmian 'northern citadel'. Post-Arithmian Millennia later, other intelligent races began to appear on the shores. The first advanced race to appear were the elves. The wood- and wild elves in Tearwood and the grey elves in the mountains of the north. Little is known about their origins, however. The elves themselves believe they have always been a part of their home region, but they probably migrated from elsewhere, like all the other races. The next race to appear, ages later, were the halflings, who settled in southern regions, south of where now lies Tarloc. A few ages later, men settled in those southern lands. With the coming of men from the south, conquest also came. They quickly took the fertile lands from the halflings and created the settlement of Tarloc. Dwarves and Gnomes never seemed to have settled in the region as a people. Migration of individual dwarves has happened slowly over time, coming from the north and from under ground. Gnomes are a particularly rare race on the Shores, and it is unknown where their people have their homelands. History of the Wood Elves of Tal’entylar The elves living in Tearwood were divided in subraces; wood elves, wild elves and moon elves. This division ended when Tal’entylar was founded, in which the wood elves had the most power but to which all elven races were welcome. The city, built high up in the treetops, was a safe haven and it prospered for a long time. Later, however, it appeared the forest was already inhabited by a creature that was not willing to share it. A dragon named Sinjai began to terrorize the elves, and the result was a small but lengthy war between the elves and the dragon and his bugbear minions. The elves built a fortress to fend off the dragon, which was eventually destroyed by the dragon at about the same time as the battle of Kheldom. Eventually someone managed to trick the dragon, and he never bothered the elves since. Worthy to mention is the arcane academy of Calorith Ma'faril, one of the most powerful wizards of the time. It is unusual for a wood elf to set up something like an academy, especially one in the middle of a forest. Nonetheless, it became a point of attraction for many elven scholars. Other races were denied entrance, however. There was only one exception: Kheldom. War of Kheldom Kheldom was a powerful wizard who lived about 200 years ago. He somehow managed to receive training from Calorith Ma'faril at his university, which was unusual since Kheldom was a half-elf. He managed to achieve great power, and eventually he built a tower somewhere south of Ashrindale and began to usurp the nearby farmlands. For a few years he exploited the farmers excessively to raise money for some kind of magical project. When he tried to take control of Ashrindale, however, Tarloc intervened. What followed was the decisive battle of Kheldom, where Tarloc’s troops and Ashrindale’s farmers defeated a magical army of Kheldom. The site of this battle is now known as the Red Field. According to the legend, the blood of the wounded coloured the ground red. Nobody heard from the wizard since. Orc Wars Frostkeep was founded as a small mining community. The walled settlement was meant to supply workers to the iron mine north of it, and performed as a defence from the goblin tribes in the area. In time the town grew, and turned into an independent city state. In the period of it’s greatest prosperity, Frostkeep exported iron to all the great cities of the south, and the weapons made by Frostkeep smiths were famous because of their quality. However, the golden period did not last long. Why the orcs left their homes in the Wastelands and started moving west is still unknown. All we know is that Frostkeep suddenly had to deal with the greatest threat they had ever faced. When the Duke heard of the approaching horde, he sent out a battalion of soldiers to intercept them. This resulted in the first battle, and the actual beginning of the war. For a long time the war endured, and mostly only small skirmishes were fought. The limited number of Frostkeep soldiers and the unorganised orcish war bands seemed to be evenly matched. Nonetheless, the war had devastating consequences for Frostkeep. The town went from a period of prosperity to a period of crisis and disorder. The iron mine, which was outside the city gates, could not be properly defended from attacks, and was eventually closed. Losing it’s major source of income, trade with other states became impossible. Since the city had always been heavily dependant on trade for it’s food supply, famine soon struck. In a decade, Frostkeep’s total population was halved. The city never recovered from this crisis. The first period of the war was ended in an epic battle, by a soldier who’s name still brings a feeling of hope to the people. According to the legend, the first truly organised attack of the orcs on Frostkeep was heroically crushed by Kalldor Sarwick, who fought back the horde entirely on his own. What is true about this legend is of course debatable. In any case, it is certain that this was a decisive battle. The orcs returned to the Wastelands, and for a few decades peace returned to Frostkeep. A fort was constructed at the edge of the Wastelands. It was named Fortress Sarwick, In honour of the hero who had fallen during the battle. Category: History